(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission device, a field emission display device, and methods for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a field emission device including a plurality of nanostructures that extend radially, a field emission display device, and their manufacturing methods.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the information age allowing desired information to be easily acquired, portable devices that are simply carried around and have mobility are receiving much attention. Thus, display devices that can be easily carried around and are thin and light are being developed.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are commonly used for portable devices, which, however, are disadvantageous in that the LCD devices have low visibility or clarity, a low response speed, and a narrow viewing angle. Thus, a field emission display (FED) is being developed to replace the LCD devices. The FED has high clarity and a wide viewing angle, and is thin and light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.